


Riding in the TARDIS

by Cassidy5002



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Music, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: A song about riding in the TARDIS.





	Riding in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to record this, here is your blanket permission.

Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Were you ever on Gallifrey  
It makes you want to run away  
No way this plan can go array  
Stealing a Type 40  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Were you ever on the run  
From the Angels that ain’t fun  
Wish eyelids didn’t weigh a ton  
Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Did you ever change time on Mars  
Looking out among the stars  
Hoping not the see the scars  
Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Were you ever in Pompeii  
Sadly on Volcano Day  
The Doctor only sees one way  
Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Were you ever on Trenzalore  
Where it never is a bore  
There are bad guys galore  
Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS  
  
Way hey and away we go: TARDIS riding, TARDIS riding  
Way hey and away we go: Riding in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where my brain made the connection but it came up with two verses and the chorus and wouldn’t leave me alone until I sat down to write the rest of it. I couldn’t believe that no one else did this, but I couldn’t find it; so I did it.


End file.
